Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~
is part of a series of spin-off novel adaptations of the Heisei Era Kamen Riders. Similar to Agito and Kiva, this novel is the reimagination of the TV Series. The novel itself is 248 pages long, with 8 chapters and is a parallel universe. It does not follow what happened in the TV series. Throughout the novel, Tsukasa Kadoya, Natsumi Hikari and Daiki Kaito travel to 3 different worlds while stopping at Tsukasa’s world in between every world. The group has already traveled to 6 different worlds when the novel begins, leaving only Den-O, Kuuga and Kabuto’s world to be explored. The worlds he travels to are supposed to be the original worlds. The novel was released on April 12, 2013. Summary Tsukasa Kadoya is generally the same personality wise. His world is different from the world in ''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker movie. He has no sister and his parents live overseas. In the novel he’s described as a young NEET ('N'ot in 'E'ducation, 'E'mployment, or 'T'raining) tired of his mundane life, the only thing he finds interesting is photography. He ends up stumbling upon an abandoned photo studio, inside he finds an old camera standing on a tripod. Tsukasa picks it up and peeks through the viewfinder. Through the viewfinder, Tsukasa sees a completely different world. Instead of a flimsy Eijiro Hikari that knocks down a backdrop, the group uses the camera to travel between worlds. In fact, Eijiro doesn’t even exist in the novel. The photo studio isn’t some ordinary photo studio that was just abandoned. It actually manifests itself in front of people that are tired of their own world and want to find a new world. Natsumi, Kaito and Narutaki, all found the photo studio in their own respective home worlds. In addition, Dai-Shocker, the evil organization itself never existed. Natsumi and Kaito are very different from their TV counterparts. Natsumi is really just the token female character, not much personality to speak about. She does practically nothing until the end, where she’s just a cheap plot device. But however, she still has the Laughing Pressure Point attack which she inherits from her family. Kaito is given a tragic past and is a very confused and troubled man. His entire family is brutally murdered in front of him. Out of desperation Kaito begs on his knees, hoping he’ll be spared, even going as far as to lick the murderer’s shoes. He eventually gets tired of his world and seeks to find a new one, along the way he finds the Diendriver and ends up working for Narutaki and there’s no real explanation for any of this. Here, he has no interest for stealing treasures, but it is however dropped after Kabuto’s world. Tsukasa met Natsumi in the first unnamed world he traveled to. A world where monsters are attacking humans. Natsumi sees this and calls Tsukasa by the name ‘Decade’ and gives him the Decadriver, telling him he must transform. A confused Tsukasa goes along with it and becomes Decade for the first time. They travel to another world together and meet Daiki Kaito. He acts hostile towards Tsukasa, but still decides to follow the two on their travels. Narutaki appears in every world the trio went to, yelling at Tsukasa, calling him the Destroyer of All Worlds (though it was actually Narutaki himself) and he’s really mad at him. The novel doesn’t reveal much regarding the other 6 worlds they’ve already traveled to and jumps straight ahead to Den-O’s world. Tsukasa’s clothes change into a doctor’s uniform as they arrive. Tsukasa meets Ryotaro Nogami, but his Imagin friends are missing. Tsukasa agrees to help him find them. The Den-O characters feel very off-character as their characteristics are different. Momotaros comes off as rather polite compared to his jerkish and self-centered TV counterpart, and actually refers to people by their real names instead of snarky nicknames. The Final Form Ride remains the same, as Tsukasa turns Den-O into Momotaros. Kuuga’s world is set somewhere early in the TV show, where Kaoru Ichijo is the only person who considers Kuuga to be an ally of humanity, while the rest of the police forces consider Kuuga as a threat. Despite having the name Yusuke Godai, his personality is actually closer to Onodera’s, if anything. Godai is an airhead for the most part, to the point of having difficulty remembering the name Decade and usually goes with “Kamen Rider Dickens.” In this world, Tsukasa is dressed as a painter in Kuuga’s world. Despite being Kuuga’s world, Tsukasa doesn’t interact much with Godai. Instead he meets a mysterious unnamed girl, with her sentences spoken in broken grammar. This girl approaches different men saying “Do you want me?” The girl is referred as Yuri after Tsukasa sees her holding a lily flower, yuri in Japanese. She asks the question to Tsukasa, but Natsumi doesn’t like it and uses her Laughing Pressure Point technique. Yuri takes a liking to Tsukasa and connects with him. Tsukasa says they are the same type of people, and relate to each other. But he reveals that he never really paid attention to her and never cared about her. From the start, Natsumi oddly suspects that Yuri is a Gurongi. This is never truly touched upon until the where Yuri reveals the truth and challenge the Riders into a fight. Her Gurongi group is not mentioned, but she’s described as a Moth, meaning she's of the Ba class of Gurongi. She causes people to explode by sticking moth scales from her wings on people. Decade and Kuuga defeat her together. Godai only uses Mighty and Dragon, but for some reason he’s using a sword while in Mighty form, which has traditionally been a form more focused on hand-to-hand combat. Decade's Final Form Ride for this Kuuga is also different: while it retains the ability to transform Kuuga into the Kuuga Gouram, the Gouram is described as a rhinoceros beetle, despite it traditionally being a stag beetle, which is also the same insect Kuuga is based on. Godai gives Tsukasa a thumbs up as they leave. They shortly move onto the world of Kabuto, where they meet Souji Tendou, still as arrogant and confident as ever, and considers himself as the strongest Rider ever. The group enters Bistro La Salle where Hiyori Kusakabe works. Hiyori sees Kaito and Tsukasa, dressed as ZECTroopers, claiming that the two of them ate without paying. Tendou hears this and is enraged. The three of them fight and Tendou actually beats them with only a pair of chopsticks. Turns out it was a pair of Worms that ate without paying. Tsukasa and Kaito are eventually captured by ZECT, only to have Tendou save them. Tsukasa thanks him and says that he never thanks people. Tsukasa starts respecting Tendou. For some inexplicable reason, Tendou has the Clock Up AttackRide Rider Card and gives it to Tsukasa after he realizes that he is Kamen Rider Decade. Tsukasa uses the Clock Up card as Kuuga, meaning the AttackRide cards aren’t restricted to their respective Riders in the novel. In the end, the Worms that impersonate both Tsukasa and Kaito have been defeated. As the fight is over the trio goes back to Tsukasa’s world. Between all the traveling, a vampire has been attacking in Tsukasa’s world, leaving behind drained corpses. The group investigates and they find out that Narutaki is the vampire. Just like the group, Narutaki originally had his own homeworld, but abandoned it to find a new one. However, he’s been traveling for so long that his mind has been deteriorating and can barely remember who he really is. He was originally a human, but somehow in his journeys, he had lost his humanity. The Kamen Riders have a very pure energy that Narutaki seeks to consume: the Rider Cards. Thus, he sends Kaito to steal them for him. Kaito reveals his betrayal towards the team and gives Narutaki Tsukasa's 9 Heisei Rider Cards and Narutaki reveals his real form: a red-hued demon. Kaito suddenly has a change of heart, and sacrifices himself to save Tsukasa. All hope seems to be lost; Tsukasa even uses a Diend card with the DecaDriver. While it turns him into a cyan-hued version of Decade. However, he was badly overpowered by Narutaki and reverts into human form again. Natsumi, who had just realized that she has special powers all along, creates a special Kamen Ride card with the 9 previous Heisei Riders on it. Tsukasa uses it, which summons the previous 9 Heisei Riders to perform their finishers onto Narutaki. They then turn into Kamen Ride cards and attached themselve onto Decade, turning him into Final Kamen Ride: Tsukasa, which can be described as Complete Form without a K-Touch. Tsukasa then finishes off Narutaki via a Rider Kick. In his dying words, Narutaki wanted to destroy all worlds and then create his own ideal world. He dies looking at Natsumi, knowing that she had the power to do what he wished for. With the crisis over, Tsukasa returns to his world and Natsumi decides to go with him and live in his world. When they return, Tsukasa finds an article where it says Tsukasa's world version of Natsumi had died after committing suicide due to worldly troubles. A few decades later, an unchanged young Kaito revives and reappears in front of an elderly Tsukasa. Kaito tells him it’s time to visit Natsumi’s world. There they are greeted by a young Natsumi, and Tsukasa finds himself as a young man again.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/04/20/kamen-rider-decade-novel-full-summary/ Characters Kamen Riders Other World Kamen Riders Allies *Natsumi Hikari *Kaoru Ichijo (Kuuga's World) *Hiyori Kusakabe (Kabuto's World) Villains *Narutaki/Red demon-like monster. *Gurongi **Yuri/Unknown Ba type Moth Gurongi. *Worms **Unknown two Salis Worms in the disguise of Tsukasa and Kaito. Kamen Rides *Decade - Kamen Rider Decade (cyan colored version while using Diend's Kamen Ride Card), Complete Form (still in the cyan color and also without the K-Touch). *Diend - none Notes *A cyan version of Decade was previously glimpsed in the third installment of the net movie series Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off, Petition! Diend Super Machine Legend!!, when he entered Toei's Rider Machine Planning Room (Color Adjustment Room). There he saw his Machine Decader bike also colored cyan, refered to as the "Machine Diender", it was promptly taken by a green-colored Diend. References Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Rider Manga & Books Category:Crossovers Category:Novels